Seraphim
♛Seraphim♛ "If an Angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs." As a child, Seraphim’s personality was somewhat normal, a tad twisted, but as a result of her past , she no longer felt fear, pain, nor did she have any morals. The three voices, her mentors, described Seraphim as a problem child. Despite her childish and playful demeanor, she was also extremely violent and highly disturbed. She usually described her killing methods to be clean, without needless movements, which is a skill she seemed to take pride in. She showed no hesitation to kill someone. Because of her lack of emotional understanding, she was willing to confront any opponent head on, no matter how dangerous they were. Obtaining a long list of psychological issues from aggressive behaviour to self inflicted harm, she listened to the three voices that always occupied her mind in her dreams, Trauma, Kora, and lastly.. her mother, Nero. But Shroud's word overpowers theirs whatever the circumstances. Originally, she showed no signs of empathy whatsoever and did not understand the emotions of others. However, when she realized how important Thanatos, her adoptive brother was to her, she felt her first emotion; compassion. This showed Seraphim was still capable of loving and caring for individuals close to her. Since then, she has become a strong leader, commanding her own group with Thanatos.. She is now somewhat capable of understanding the predicaments and emotions of others. Despite her changes, she is still very ruthless to impurities and threats. ♛Past♛ “I remember you,” she gestured towards the wintry and obsidian pup. “I was there when Nero dared to dangle you from that cliff. She would have dropped you if you hadn’t spoken in time,” “Nero and Aker only want power; you will be controlled when you turn into an Immortal,” Kora, the one-eyed, dishonorable and manipulative embodiment voiced with mendacity written all over it. But, to the two pups of Nero, it all seemed so believable and forthright. Suddenly, the phantasmagorical images transmogrified into a scene of utter despair and inflammation. “You look just like her, kill her!" “You killed your own brother...” “Now we are twins, an eye for an eye, my friend!" “Ren, no!” “You... you ALL are traitors!” Pain, terrible, frustrating, bittersweet delightful pain. It all eased into nothingness, the slightest touch incomprehensible physically and mentally. A world filled with impurity and cruelness, just the slightest taste of freedom signed you a death wish. Veins that pumped with fear, sucking darkest clear, leading on all of our death's construction. Like a puppet, all strings pulled one by one, twisting the mind and smashing the dreams. Wracked with their charm, circled like prey, back in the forest where whispers persuade, listen to the three voices.. they know the way. ... But Shroud knows better. ♛Relationships♛ Mother/Nero{Deceased} From the very beginning, Seraphim adored and considered her mother a role model, desiring to become like her one day. But that all went down the drain once Seraphim shared her opinion, and was dared to be thrown and dangled off an icy cliff. Having lost trust in her mother, Seraphim followed her two siblings outside of camp to the Whitelands, where they met the treacherous beast; Kora. Soon enough, Kora persuades Ren and Seraphim to leave Lazarus behind, but everything takes a huge turn once Kora attacks Seraphim, crazily gouging her eye out as Ren desperately ran to get away. Once Kora was done with perfecting her Artwork onto Seraphim, Kora ran after Ren, and Seraphim weakly followed, choking on blood in the process. Once she found Ren, he was being dangled above broken ice, and there stood Nero, trying to save Ren from Kora's filthy cluctches, but all failed once Ren landed into the frigid water. Seraphim soon fainted out of blood loss and shock, and that's when Cody; her father ran over and came to his daughter's rescue. All of her siblings died, and Nero blamed Seraphim for it all. Nearing to the very point of where Nero almost killed Seraphim, but quickly tossed the idea to the side. Seraphim lost faith and trust in her Mother, the family had drifted apart ever so painfully and gradually. Father/Cody{Alive} Seraphim has mixed feelings towards Cody, he came to her when Nero was beginning to lose her mind and blame poor Seraphim for her brother's deaths. Seraphim being called the exact replica of Kora after losing an eye to the manipulative, one-eyed dishonorable mutt by Nero certaintly didn't help either. Cody was a great father figure, but he unfortunately wasn't always around. Once Nero died, Seraphim's father fell into a huge cluster of sadness and madness, gradually driving him crazy. Seraphim wanted to help her father, but she was too afraid to interfere. Whilst, two new leaders arose and lead the group proudly, but Lazarus soon disbanded, all canines seperating and going onto different paths. Including her father, everyone had isolated her, like she was invisible, gradually becoming transparent by the second. She was alone, deserted, an outcast. Brother/Ren{Deceased} Seraphim hung out with Ren quite frequently when they were younger, and grew attatched quickly. It was only six months until Ren and Seraphim stumbled upon Kora; thus causing her brother's dreadful, early death. Adoptive Brother/Thanatos{Alive} Stumbling upon Thanatos in Seraphim's early years of abandonment, they discussed ther future desires and wishes, alongside opinions on certain subjects. They clearly both agreed and had very simiular desires and wishes. Once done discussing, they both went in different directions, only to come across each other once again in a week. They decided to seek shelter together since a Blizzard was unforgivingly beating against their frostbitten coats. They began discussing about an empire, a wish for a future generation of a more.. clean race. Concluding it there, they both fell asleep at ease. But, the two received a dream, a message, from Shroud. The overlord himself of both death & life, Samsara. They both awoke, knowing that they were both the key to a unified nation. Thus creating; Contagion. ♛The Three Voices♛ Trauma, Nero, and Kora, the three voices that endlessly occupy Seraphim's dreams and thoughts. Trauma, being the commanding leader of guidance to Seraphim, always confronts her and gives her advise on certain subjects in her dreams. But there is also the consequence that lerks before and after Trauma's guidance. In order to have Trauma's guidance, Seraphim must be killed over and over again in the most painful of ways possible. Specifically, when going to sleep, Seraphim instantaneously witnesses endless pain and torture from both Nero and Kora. From being slowly decapitated, to drowning in her own blood. Although, Seraphim does recieve an advantage from this torture. She is unable to feel pain in the real world. Only Kora and Nero can give Seraphim pain, only THEM. The two have been correupted, Nero again accusing Seraphim of her sibling's death, saying that Seraphim is now Kora herself. And Kora is just there to be the cause of onslaught and true terror. But they have made Seraphim stronger, of which Seraphim is grateful for. When the time is up, Nero and Kora leave Seraphim to hopefully rot. But thats when Trauma steps in and eases Seraphim's worries and thoughts, and at last, gives Seraphim true words of a wise wolf. Seraphim does this to lead Contagion strongly, she does this in hopes that she will be a great leader. To learn from Kora and Nero's tatics of torture and pain, and to learn what it means to be a true leader from Trauma. But what Seraphim witnesses is truly something unbearable to any other canine. Category:Our Canines